Yukka
Yukka is a character encountered in Chapter IV of Shadow Fight 3. She is a survivor of the shadow rig blast which destroyed her entire village. Yukka, along with her cat, Shade, is fought as the second boss of Chapter IV irrespective of the choice the player made in the previous chapter. Story Yukka is a villager of a Dynasty village. When the mysterious monster blew up the Shadow rig and destroyed the village, Yukka lost her family. Shade, her cat, barely survived the explosion and the cat made it and became stronger due to shadow energy influence. When all hopes seem lost, a man appears before them, uniting all the survivors and giving them hopes. He forms a rebel group named Insusceptibles, with Yukka as a member. The leader then orders Yukka to watch over the rift, while he is off to negotiate with Legion. If the leader does not come back in time, Yukka must go to his rescue. When Yukka spots the party, she questions them what they are doing in her village. June tells her that this village is a village of Dynasty just like the others. Yukka replies by saying half of them have been burned down by Legion. She and her friends were the only ones to fight off all the attacks. The party gained Yukka's trust after the player stopped a Legionary attack and she introduces herself, Shade, and Insusceptibles. When asked by June about Ling, Yukka cannot help as she never met any blacksmith. Thinking the party could be useful for Insusceptibles' plans, Yukka reveals their plan to them. The leader knows how to make weapon from the rift and can control the rift. Insusceptibles' plans to destroy the Legion and Dynasty with the rift power will either stop the war, or cause the same pain to them. Hearing this, the party refuses to join their side and fights them. Yukka then tries to stop the party from confronting the leader, however, she is defeated by the player. After Yukka is defeated, she is asked by June the location of negotiation. Yukka is not aware of the exact location. All she knows that the leader was last seen with a merchant from capital. Some times after the player entered the time portal with Shadow Mind, Shadow takes over the Legion and destroys both the Dynasty capital and Heralds Dome. What happened to Yukka, her cat and other Insusceptibles, who stay in the village ruins that has been transformed into the ground for Shadow's Accelerator, remains unknown. Boss Fight Yukka is fought as the second Boss of Chapter IV. She fights with Dynasty fighting style, wielding Deerhorn Knives as her weapons and Rigid Boomerangs as her ranged weapon, and utilizes two perks and three Shadow abilities. Shade, her cat, will stay in Shadow form permanently and can pounce at the player if they perform an attack (excluding ranged weapons, throws, and Shadow Abilities) that can successfully hit her in normal form, or if Yukka in Shadow form uses normal attacks. The fight can consist of up to five rounds, and the player must win three rounds in order to win. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Shadow Fight 3